


Trapped in a Torturous Reality

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Alec Lightwood has Nightmares, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comforting Magnus Bane, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: On the night of their wedding, Magnus realizes just how much Edom hurt Alec too.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	Trapped in a Torturous Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Wow y’all probably thought I was dead or something 😂 no seriously I started a new job two weeks ago and I haven’t had anytime to write except for weekends and here we are! This wasn’t actually planned I just opened a blank document and started writing! Hope you enjoy this angst hurt/comfort fic with a happy fluffy ending! 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me very happy so leave them if you’re willing :)

"Magnus? Mags? Don't take him!" 

"Please bring him back. I...I need him!"

"God, no!" Alec sucks in a breath, spiraling out of control as he no longer feels Magnus' warm breath against his neck, his strong arms pulling him closer. 

It was all a sweet dream. An alternate reality. And now Alec's left to pick up the pieces of his life without Magnus there beside him. Magnus is not sleeping in this bed with him. Magnus is not there to comfort him like he always did after a nightmare. 

"Mag-Magnus...no, no Magnus please! It was all a dream...a dream." Magnus bursts out of the bathroom, rushing toward his sobbing Shadowhunter who's now upright in bed, frantically searching Magnus' side of the bed. 

Magnus' heart drops and his eyes fill with tears. 

"Alexander, honey I'm right here. I'm right here, I'm back and here for good." Alec's head snaps up and his lower lip quivers.

"Are you real? Or am I still dreaming?" Magnus bites back a sob and shakes his head. 

"You're not dreaming, Alexander. I'm right here. You saved me, we're all okay. We just got married, see?" Magnus holds up his left hand, his wedding ring glinting in the moonlight filtering through the golden curtains. 

"Magnus, Mag-nus it's really you?" 

"Yes, my sweet Angel, it's really me. May I hold you?" Magnus normally won't hesitate to hold him close after a nightmare, but this is much different than a nightmare. This was his husband's reality while he was in Edom, and he has no idea what Alec did to pull himself out all by himself. 

Alec nods, resembling a small child. Magnus doesn't wait once more second before climbing in bed, wrapping his arms around Alec and pulling him close. Alec burrows his face into Magnus' stomach, grabbing onto Magnus' robe as sobs wrack his body. 

"It's all okay now, Alexander, I'm right here. Nothing is going to take me away, I'm never leaving again, alright? I love you so much, everyone is safe." Magnus rubs his back gently, leaning down to press kisses to his head. 

Magnus continuously touches Alec and murmurs sweet words, soothing him, comforting him, assuring him. 

"It's gotten so bad I started sleeping at the Institute because I couldn't stand being here without you." Alec finally speaks in the silence. Magnus coos in response, running his fingers through Alec's sweaty hair, keeping his hands moving to help ground his husband to the present moment.

"I'm truly sorry for that, my love. We both went through something traumatizing, but I can only imagine what it would feel like just waiting around trying to find some way to get into Edom. It's all okay now, darling, I promise."

"How do we get past this?" Alec asks, letting out a shaky breath and tightening his iron like grip on Magnus' robe. 

"Well, for starters we can attempt to stay in the present," Magnus starts, taking Alec's hands and rubbing his thumb along his knuckles, trying to get Alec to relax his grip. "We can remind ourselves that we're married, happy, and safe. I protect you, and you protect me. I don't think we'll ever get past this, at least not for awhile, the memories are still so realistic right now, but I have faith that it will all be a distant nightmare in a little while. Time heals all wounds, Alexander. It will be hard for awhile, but we have each other. We can help heal each other.”

Magnus frowns, looking down at his still trembling husband, who has stopped crying but is still sniffling. 

"Would you like to try and sleep again, Alexander?  
I promise I'll wake you if I'm going anywhere. I'm sorry I didn't think about that." 

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry that you have to deal with me like this." Magnus grabs Alec's wrist and squeezes them gently.

"Please look at me, darling," Alec turns around on his back, head still laying on Magnus' lap. Magnus smiles softly at his gorgeous husband, letting his wrists go and cupping his cheek instead, soothingly rubbing his thumbs along his cheekbones, wiping away his remaining tears. "This is not your fault. I know it's eating at you, and I would do anything to make that go away, but it's not your fault. I will spend the rest of my life making you believe that. My decisions were entirely my own. I chose to go to Edom to save the city. Do not apologize for anything, not your breakdown, not my trip to Edom, not for anything, you hear me?” Magnus leans down and kisses Alec’s forehead, letting his lips rest there for a moment before pulling back as Alec starts to respond. 

"You wouldn't have done that if we weren’t there, though. You wouldn't have even come to Alicante." 

"That's true, I did it to save you and your siblings, but I have no regrets, my love. I don't regret you being there, I don't regret us being together. Alec, even if I were still in Edom right now, there's nothing that would ever make me regret loving you. If you even have the slightest feeling I could ever regret our relationship then I'm the one who should be apologizing. But that’s not something we should talk about tonight. We have time, to think things through and discuss all that happened these past few weeks. Things were crazy, yes, but we’re married. I wouldn’t have gone through with the wedding if I had any sort of doubt. You are my everything, my heart, my home, my life. There’s nothing that will tear us apart. The universe has tried and they just can’t succeed.” 

"The good thing about that, though," Magnus pulls Alec closer so their foreheads are touching. "Is that we don't have to imagine what would happen if I were still in Edom. I'm not. I'm right here, and I'm certainly not going anywhere for the next week at the very least." Alec huffs in amusement and connects their lips in a chaste kiss that tastes of salt and toothpaste. 

"Maybe even a month." Alec says, eyes fluttering shut, exhaustion replacing adrenaline. 

"I'd be okay with that too, actually I like that plan better anyway." Magnus replies, humming gently and ushering Alec back against the pillows. Magnus snaps his fingers and hands Alec a glass of water, telling him to drink a little bit so he doesn't wake up dehydrated. 

“We have a honeymoon to plan in the morning, so let’s get some rest, yeah?” Alec nods, taking one more sip of the water before handing it back to Magnus. Magnus sends it to the sink with a flourish of sparks before turning back to face Alec, who’s already half asleep, his face smashed into the golden pillow case, gazing up at Magnus with a small smile. 

Magnus fusses over him, gently pulling the covers up to his neck and repeatedly kissing his face, relishing in the joyous, sleepy laugh that escapes Alec's lips. There's his sweet Shadowhunter. 

And he'll be damned if anyone takes that from him again.


End file.
